


tangelo envelope

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Butt Plugs, College, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hook-Up, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Overstimulation, Sex Work, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: camgirl y/n becomes user kk9kk5's sim
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	tangelo envelope

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite. 
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

“Hey, you wanna get out of he-”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

You and Kenma left the party as fast as possible that night after your invitation. He doesn’t even know how he got convinced into attending, but he’s not mad about it anymore. You had gotten a bit _too_ drunk and made out with him in some random bedroom when he accidentally walked in on you. He wasn’t any better — Kuroo got him to down a few drinks that night as well and the rest was history.

You’ve been on his mind ever since. He’d never done something so bold like that night, but maybe parties _are_ a little fun. He still tells Kuroo no when he gets invited out, even if Kuroo teases him with a “That girl you went home with will be there.”

He always knew where you’d be and it wasn’t at some dumb pirate-themed frat party on a Friday night. No, you were right there on his screen later on doing what you usually do on Friday nights — work.

Well... camming _is_ work too.

This is how he first heard of you, actually. Nobody besides him knows that and he doesn’t plan on telling anyone even if he’s on his death bed. He recognized you from your shows when he saw you at the frat party and like any other sane, horny teen, he let himself be guided to your hotel that night. It was the first time someone had expressed that kind of interest in him — and it was _you._ This was an untouched fantasy for him and he certainly couldn’t pass up on the opportunity. Honestly, he doesn’t think he would’ve had the courage to tell you no that night anyway. You were so much more ethereal in person and the fact that he was the one you wanted...

Kenma throws his head back in frustration just remembering the night with you. It’s been a regular occurrence at this point — he’ll game and make some money, go on your cam shows, donate a generous amount for the benefits, then get off thinking about it later. It was ideal for him like this. You don’t know who he is but you’ve fucked him already. He doesn’t know when he became such a closet pervert but he’s happy this way. No one gets hurt and you get anything you want from the world at his hands. 

The only thing that would make it better is if he got another night with you, but he knows that’s not possible. You were only at that party to visit a friend, apparently. And whenever he asked you where you were from you easily told him some city across the country. He isn’t sure if he’s lucky or not, but at least he got one chance with you.

**You have a new message.**

Eyes slightly fuzzy from the... cloud nine events, Kenma blinks a few times while staring at the tangelo envelope notification on his screen. He knows what he’s looking at, but he isn’t sure if he’s seeing the right thing. Curious, he clicks the icon.

**_yourdiyosa: hey i saw you were in my show again tonight. thank you so much for coming by regularly and spoiling me. was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to buy for the next show? xx_ **

_No..._ _This isn’t happening_. His heart nearly leaps onto his keyboard when he sees your message. Poor guy, he can feel himself getting turned on just at the thought of you buying whatever he wants you to wear or play with in the next broadcast. 

His fingers fly across the keyboard without him having to think about it.

**_kk9kk5: hi. i think you should get something red. maybe... this?_ **

Before pressing send, he opens a private window on his other monitor and hurriedly types away in multiple tabs for the products he wants. He doesn’t want to keep you waiting, after all. Once he’s got it he sends it all at once, the chat bubble reflecting in his eyes with a glimmer of hope that you’ll agree. A few of the items overlapped with your wishlist but most were things that he had saved to memory. He’s thought about this before.

**_yourdiyosa: ooo okay! i have enough for all of that but i definitely can’t wear it all at once lol. anything in particular you want for tomorrow night?_ **

God, he wants to see you in everything and nothing at all, though...

**_kk9kk5: the ruby collar and the black cat set please_ **

**_yourdiyosa: haha you don’t have to be polite y’know. but you got it, Master ♡ xx can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_ **

_Master._ Kenma gulps. He doesn’t need to imagine you saying that in person. He does _not_ need to imagi-

_Dammit..._

With a sigh, he pulls up the screen recording he took of one of your previous shows, hoping it’ll hold him off until tomorrow.

And it does. Miraculously. 

He patiently waits for the next orange notification over the little exclamation mark icon at 10PM. Seconds go by past the mark and he wonders if maybe you were running late... _Usually, she’s on schedule, though..._

He worries now. Were you hurt? Did something happen to you? Did you have a bad day? He knows he shouldn’t care for you personally but he can’t help it — he felt something for you that was more than just a physical connection. The chemistry was important for sure but with you, he felt... comfortable. The two of you spent the morning after that fateful night with french toast and orange slice smiles. The mid-morning sunshine kissed your skin through the hotel window while you kissed him through room service whipped cream. He didn’t feel forced to come out of his shell with you or to be someone else. It was a lot like the cam shows — he could be himself and not worry about anything.

But now he worries. He doesn’t want something bad to happen to you.

 _Finally_ , the little exclamation mark burns orange in his irises and he clicked it at lightning speed. What he sees, though, isn’t the notification he wanted to see. 

**_New board post from yourdiyosa:_ **

> **_hey guys! something came up tonight so i can’t go live. i’m so sorry but i promise i’ll make it up to you xx you can leave your wishes for me in dms and i’ll go through them before my next show, alright? xx_ **

Kenma sighs, still feeling slightly unsettled. If anything, he’s glad you were okay enough to let him know but... 

He spends that night pondering, much different than his usual activities. 

And then the week progressed. He went to classes, got pestered by his best friends, went to intramural volleyball practice. 

Classes, jokes, practice.

Classes, pranks, gaming.

Classes, nap, gaming.

Classes, annoyed by Kuroo, practice, gaming.

His routine went on and he hoped it was the same for you no matter what happened. He felt stupid thinking about you so much — he even wanted to message you — but he couldn’t help it. You were the _only_ person to make him feel like this. He’s incredibly unsure about how to properly channel his feelings and there’s no beginners tutorial like all the previous games he’s played.

But when the time comes for next Friday, he’s already rushing back from his night class and leaving Kuroo in the dust. “Oi, you’re not coming to the party again? That girl might-”

“Bye, Kuroo.”

“Tch... One day I’ll get him...”

If that day ever comes, where you’re at another college party, Kenma will probably kiss Kuroo’s bare feet. But for now, he’s got his headphones on and he’s logging out of his own stream and staring at the familiar screen where you’ll soon begin yours. 

_C’mon... Please be online... Please be okay..._

His horrible posture is leaning forward into the monitor with every second again, almost as if he could climb in and start your show himself. With enough time he sees the little green dot appear by your profile picture when it’s nearly 10PM. He never thought he would be _so_ happy to see that tiny little circle.

_Thank goodness... But..._

Moments go by, 10PM passes and you haven’t started your show. Clearly, he’s about to go through the same situation as last week — he can tell. Something in him just _feels_ like tonight is going to throw a wrench in his plans. 

A wrench is definitely thrown.

If the wrench could be considered another orange notification on the envelope icon, that is.

**_yourdiyosa: hey click this for me xx www.yourdiosa.pstream.cum_ **

Kenma stares at his screen with a mix of confusion and skepticism. At least when he’s home alone like this he can openly emote without causing a commotion to those around him. But right now his mind is a stormy commotion on its own. _A virus?_

He knows better than to click on that.

**_kk9kk5: what is it?_ **

**_..._ **

The amount of time it takes for you to type out a response at least lets him know that there _is_ another person on the other side and not a bot.

**_yourdiyosa: my new stream. i promise you it’s not a hack or anything like that!_ **

He wants to believe you... Should he? _Well... I can always clean up after if this is fake._

You’ve never messaged him a link before and he’s smart enough to avoid viruses. But when it comes to you — to whatever the hell these feelings are — he can’t exactly call himself a genius.

He clicks the link.

“Oh, yay, you’re here!”

 _Oh... **oh**. _Kenma’s mouth falls open and eyes round out as he finds himself _really_ wishing he could climb through the screen. There you are, the black cat ears clipped in your hair, and the cat-tail butt plug fully presented to him as you kneel on all fours and peer over your shoulder. He can’t tell what lingerie set you’re wearing but from the color of the intricate lace, he _almost_ wants to say it’s the set he picked out last week.

“Thanks so much for trusting me, Master. I was wanting to do something special just for you but I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m almost shocked you clicked it but you really must like me, huh?” you tease, swaying your back end just enough for the tail to sway right behind you.

Kenma’s never been into the whole Master-Pet power dynamic but it was something you always did for shows he viewed. His mouth is dry but his body is on autopilot. He gets comfortable while he vigorously types a response in the private chat bar. 

**_kk9kk5: i didn’t think you’d actually think of something like this..._ **

“Hm?” You turn around and sit on your calves now, reading the comment under your breath before giggling in a tone that reminds him of some unholier thoughts. “Why not? I do think it was pretty clever, though. Hope you don’t mind me keeping you on your toes like that.”

Kenma licks his suddenly dry lips and gulps. For once his hands are trembling. When was the last time _that_ happened? Getting nervous behind a computer? Or... is it _excitement_? He can’t really tell but he taps away at the keys as fast as possible with a bit more force than usual to make sure he doesn’t miss anything.

**_kk9kk5: i don’t mind_ **

**_kk9kk5: you look really good... i like it a lot on you_ **

He can confirm now that the dark red lingerie is definitely the one he picked out for you. And while it resembles your usual style for shows, he’s still filled with a little bit of pride just knowing that you put it on _just for him_. It’s different when you wear or use gifts during public shows... _And the cat accents..._

“I’m glad! But enough of that. I wanted to play a game with you, Master. Is that okay?”

Eyes locked on yours and the mischief they hold, Kenma types a reply with his mind reeling at the possibilities.

**_kk9kk5: what game?_ **

“Just one I made up. I added a bot extension in the chat that lets you control the vibrator over here.” You pick up the vibrator beside you that he hadn’t noticed before. “But that’s only part of it. I wanted you to control me for a whole day. Sorta like the Sims but real life. You can message me anything you want me to wear or do or say to other people. Give me missions or something and I’ll do it all just for you with whatever toys up my cunt that you want. Does that sound okay, Master?”

Kenma’s heart freezes. A real-life game with sexual purposes? He’s a pro gamer for a reason.

**_kk9kk5: let’s do it. do i have to pay for anything first?_ **

“Nope! You’re my second highest paying viewer _and_ I like taking orders from you. So this is kinda a bit self-indulgent,” you giggle out innocently. The sound rings in his headphones despite the fact that you’ve brought the Hitachi wand to your mouth for a few teasing licks.

He can’t complain about that. 

**_kk9kk5: okay. get on all fours and strap the wand to you._ **

A cat-like grin pulls at your glossy lips when the message reflects in your eyes. Not a moment later, you get into position and follow the demand easily — it’s something you’ve done before countless times, after all.

“I’m ready, Master!” you sing out, heart buzzing in excitement.

Kenma’s eyes move from the chat bar to the little wand icon in the corner of your screen. Upon hovering over it, a purple switch and sliding meter come up. A small smile even plays at his lips when he right-clicks the switch and hears the familiar vibrating along with your excited gasp.

“That feels good, Master,” you moan, swaying your hips. The rhythm is jolted when Kenma drags the slider to the right slowly. 

He watches how you twitch under his silent command, the intensity of the vibrations building up gradually without stopping. Just hearing the little gasps and moans again has him fully hard and probably leaking precum into his underwear. Not that he cares — he loves watching you like this. This was something the couldn’t bring himself to do that night you two had together even if he wanted to. Amazingly enough, your moans are just the same and that drives him fucking crazy.

“Master,” you drawl out, moving your sleek tail to the side to he can get the perfect view of his work. The dark red lace is much darker now thanks to your arousal seeping through. It’s always been a favorite thing of his — seeing how much of an effect he has on you. You know that much about him.

You drop your upper half down with a cry when Kenma abruptly drags the slider all the wave over to the right. You can tell he liked the little show you were putting on for him a _lot_.

While you moan and whimper the title out for him, Kenma finally lets himself free of his bottoms with a quiet sigh. His left hand grips his fully hard dick and his right slides the little circle from left to right. It’s quite like a game now: the more right he goes, the louder you get. The more left he goes, the more you rock and sway, begging like you’re addicted to the sensations _he_ controls. 

Games won’t be quite the same for him after this.

His lips part while he drags his hand up and down his length, leaving the slider alone so he can type a message with his free hand.

**_kk9kk5: move your panties to the side_ **

He can hear the receiving _ding!_ just barely come through your speakers, but you don’t turn around to see his comment. That almost makes it better for him. He loves to see you writhe like this more than anything.

“Mmm Master, can you turn on your mic? I want to hear you control me,” you whine. A groan of his own quietly slips out of his throat when he sees you tug at your tail with a desperate squeak.

He wants to turn his mic on, yes... _It would make things a lot easier_. 

But then you’d possibly recognize his voice. He’s not the most memorable person, but part of him hopes you’d remember him enough, all things considered.

**_kk9kk5: i can’t_ **

**_kk9kk5: sorry. maybe another time._ **

**_kk9kk5: it’s hot. you get off to my orders without knowing anything about me. you really are a naughty kitten for me_ **

At the triple notification, you finally give in and turn around with your insides still clenching and gushing through your panties. Even though it’s just a toy, you look so fucked out from the stimulation and Kenma _loves_ it. He wants to figure out everything that sends you over the edge and reconfigure your senses to depend solely on his actions. He _needs_ it. He has to test out every possibility and see the effect it has on you.

This is the perfect game for him and he can feel himself developing a steadfast addiction even though he just started.

You offer a devilish smile at his words, your cheeks still flushed from the constant vibrations against your sensitive core. “Mm, please, Master? I _really_ want to hear you. I can’t cum unless you _tell_ me to,” you moan out. You almost go to beg for more when the vibrator shoots up in intensity for a moment.

**_kk9kk5: i’ll think about it after you cum_ **

Your mouth falls open from a mix of shock and ecstasy. Without him having to ask again, you turn around to your previous position and move the lacey panties to the side with your tail. Kenma’s sight seems like it focuses a little bit better with the new view, his left hand pumping his length faster now. He matches the pace you rock your hips at and swivels his wrist with the little rotations you make as well. Every small movement you make looks _so_ good in his eyes — he wants to be inside you so bad at the same time that he just wants to sit back like this and watch for hours. 

Just remembering how you felt around him causes a moan to fall from his open mouth, his head dropping down just a little. His eyes never leave you nor the arousal glistening on the vibrator he’s controlling. Even as he drags the slider to the highest and lowest setting, back and forth, over and over at such a rapid pace you begin begging him to let you cum, he doesn’t look away. 

His own orgasm is _right_ there and all it would take is just imagining you’re clenching around him or seeing your sinful, pink lips swallowing him whole again. But he still takes the time to type out a shaky comment.

**_kk9kk5: i want you to finger yourself when you cum_ **

**_kk9kk5: don’t stop even if you can’t take anymore_ **

You moan lewdly as the vibrations go down momentarily, probably a sign that you need to read his comments no matter how much you want to keep going until you gush all over the toy. When you glance back through teary eyes, though, you’re glad for the momentary reprieve in vibrations.

A dreamy smile glides across your face as you lean into the mattress, your ass front and center, right where Kenma wants them with your arms reaching back for your next motions. Keeping everything out of his view with one hand you pump two fingers into your cunt with a melody of exaggerated moans going through the microphone to his headphones. 

You imitate what you would want him to do to you, your hips rocking against the feverish motions of your fingers while the Hitachi wand abuses your clit exactly how Kenma wants it to. Your cries and pleas fill his ears while he quickly grabs tissues to pump around his dick, his own hand moving _just_ fast enough until he’s squeezing load after load out of the head of his cock and into what he imagines is your walls. He watches — with wonder and lust in his eyes — as you come undone at the same time as him. Your voice reaches octaves he hadn’t heard before, your fingers overstimulating you through the orgasm just like he told you to. Just like any character in a game would, you do exactly what he commanded.

 _She’s so incredible... What am I doing in a call with someone like her?_ he thinks to himself, his mind stuck in that post-orgasm haze. It was probably the biggest orgasm he had, second to the numerous ones you milked out of him after that party. 

Unlike your previous shows where you quickly clean up after yourself with a generous amount of obscene licking to your cum-covered fingers, you linger on the mattress a bit longer, twitching in delight and overstimulation. The wand is still going, but Kenma was gracious enough to move it down to the lowest setting while he disposed of the tissues and retrieved his lungs from God. Even you have to catch your breath after that and this is only the beginning of your games with user kk9kk5.

“Master?” you call softly. You let out a breath you were holding when the vibrator _finally_ turns off. “Was that-”

“That was good.”

You swivel around on your knees now, your eyes blinking away the fog and being replaced with electric curiosity. You practically slam your hand on the mouse to click on the ‘viewers’ tab and see that his blank profile photo no longer has the muted microphone icon on it.

You don’t know what takes you aback more — the fact that you’re finally hearing his voice, how gentle his voice is, or something else.

“You...”

You hear him laugh lightly, _very_ lightly, at your dumbstruck expression. Considering how you were a puddle of melted Jell-O moments ago, he can’t help but be amused at how you switch from your camgirl persona to something a bit more realistic. Something he’s familiar with.

“Hi,” he greets simply.

You smile triumphantly. “Well, hi, Master. I really, really like hearing your voice.”

He feels his cheeks flush at the compliment, wondering if you mean it or not. He doesn’t even know how much he should really speak at this point. The less he says then the less you know. He likes what you two have. 

“Thanks.”

You pause, taking the strap for the wand off your body so you can get comfortable. And with a cute smirk that captures his heart, you play with the ear on top of your head while sitting before him idly. 

“Did you like the private show, Master?”

“Yeah, I did. A lot,” he admits, the last part much quieter but still audible. 

“Did you cum at the same time as your kitten?” you coo, mischief in your eyes.

There’s no response, but that’s an answer for you. You can tell he’s _incredibly_ shy, but that doesn’t bother you. If anything, that’s more endearing to you. Some shy viewer that gets off on watching you perform lewd acts _he_ demands? Some part of that makes you want to have this be a regular thing.

“Well, we’re just getting started so I think we’ll have lots of fun like this.” You talk to fill the silence, having no problem taking the lead of the conversation (like you did the other night too). “I’m actually going to be traveling tomorrow, so I _really_ want you to press my buttons, y’know?”

You wink at him, flipping your hair over your shoulder and running your hand down your upper body for him. You hear a soft almost-moan come through your speakers, a grin spreading across your face once again. 

“Where are you traveling to?” He regrets asking once the words leave his mouth. Now he probably sounds like he’s trying to track you down and that’s not what he wants at all. Well, he wouldn’t mind seeing you, of course...

“Tokyo,” you answer simply. “I’ll catch a morning bullet train and be there by the afternoon. So during that whole time, you can have _lots_ of fun with me. Would you like that, Master?”

“Yeah, you know that,” he says with a smile of his own. 

“Say... I know you haven’t used your mic before so... I was wondering if you know me personally? You sound familiar.”

“...No.”

“Oh... Okay.”

You shrugged it off and the night quickly came to a close when he said he had something else to do. You didn’t think anything of it — he’s yours during shows and vice versa if it’s a private show. Nothing more. By the off chance that he does know you in person, you don’t care one bit. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Although, that would be the last time you audibly hear from kk9kk5 as kk9kk5.

“Kenma.” 

Kuroo starts the next day with his best friend trying to tune him out already. But as he continues, Kenma has never listened more intently. “I finally became the highest payer for this camgirl I like and she kinda looks like that girl from the party that you went home with. Want her username?”

Kenma knows he’s being teased, but his heart and stomach trade places anyway. “Why would I want that?”

It comes out a bit more defensive than he intended for it to, making Kuroo grin in satisfaction. 

“Oh ho ho, getting riled up already? I’ll text it to you. Oh, and I’m texting you the party details for tonight too. You’re coming out tonight again. No choice!”

Kenma sighs, shaking his head to dismiss his friend.

“I’m serious. I’ll abduct you myself if I have to... And can you get off your phone when I’m talking to you? You game enough as it is!”

“Are you my mom?” Kenma asks dully, his eyes still on his phone while he drags a circle around to different corners of the screen. The gradient display reflects in his eyes while something else resonates within him.

“I might as well be.”

“Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“If I agree to go to the party then will you leave me alone?”

“Yep!” That’s a mission accomplished for Kuroo, after all.

And just as promised, Kenma shows up to the party with a hoodie and a jean jacket, his sneakers meeting spilled alcohol and dirty floors of the packed college apartment. Meanwhile, Kuroo makes it his personal task to meet everyone there. No one was safe from his rambunctious extroversion, but that took the focus away from Kenma, at least. He could linger by the walls and stay in a corner far away to contemplate what _you’re_ doing.

Well... he knows what you’re doing, but he wonders how you’re holding up. He tasked you with getting yourself off in public. Sometimes he assisted with the little wireless vibrator, but mostly he just wanted to know you were using your fingers in a public place and trying not to get caught. And, of course, he wanted pictures. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, catching his interest immediately despite the overly stimulating party. Not wanting anyone else to see his personal gift (especially not Kuroo), Kenma files out of the crowded area of the apartment. Somehow he’s pushed and pulled all which ways until he’s in someone’s bedroom, but he doesn’t mind. There are only a few people in there talking and minding their business anyway. 

This is safe enough for him that he opens the photo, but he won’t look yet. He holds his phone low and close to his chest while he retreats to the direction of the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He’s extra careful to not let anyone see his screen while he thinks about the photo you’ve sent him. He’s _always_ careful when it comes to this private part of his life.

The phone is knocked out of his hand when he collides with a drunk girl speeding out of the bathroom, though. His worst nightmare.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” she says.

 _Not a drunk girl, not a drunk girl, not a drunk girl_.

His dream come true.

When said drunk girl quickly picks up his phone and goes to hand it back to him, time freezes, and the sun moves in retrograde. 

The flushed cheeks could be mistaken for a less-than-sober glow or...

“Y/N...?” he asks lowly. 

Your eyes round out as you take in his features, instantly recognizing the black hair and outgrown bleached ends. Instantly remembering the way you melted under such intensely sharp eyes weeks ago. Instantly feeling your arousal skyrocket _again_ despite just getting off for kk9kk5. 

“Oh! Kenma, right?” you cheerily respond, a casual façade and crescent eyes welcoming him further. “It’s good to see you! Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you drop... this...”

It was just for a moment, but you glanced at the screen. All you _needed_ was a moment to recognize the photo _you_ _just_ _took_. 

Both of you fall silent, not exactly sure how to respond while Mercury crashlands into Mars. The rest of the planets fall out of the sky in a domino effect until they land in your laps in a big pile of fate.

“Oh... Aha, um...” For once you’re speechless, your face reddening even further from embarrassment and horniness. Which, honestly, embarrasses you further but you both know _very_ well that’s something that you get off on.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he rushes the words out and you’re instantly nodding.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
